¿Hombre, Mujer o una simple mentira?
by noodle fox
Summary: Suigetsu no logra entrar a ninguna universidad, y gracias a su hermanito menor lo aceptaron en uno femenino ¿Suigetsu tendra que vestirse como mujer, hablar como ella y peinarse como una? ¿Y quien sera su compañera de habitación?.... SuiSaku -w-
1. Chapter 1

Se preguntaran por que el titulo de mi historia ¿Como yo, el más sexy de toda Konoha, puede ser confundido con una mujer? Se los explicare de a poco, pero sería aún más fácil si fuéramos a ese momento.

Flash Back---

** Toda la familia Houzuki se encontraba dando vueltas en toda la sala, a excepción de Suigetsu, y su hermano menor Konohamaru.**

-¡Dios Suigetsu!- Dice la madre. -¡¿Cómo fue posible de que no pudieras a ver entrado a ninguna universidad?!-

-Tranquila mujer, aún debe quedar alguna universidad por ahí. – Decía el chico sentado en el sillón jugando al Play Station con su hermano menor-

-¡Gane!- Konohamaru se levanto del sillón gritando de lo más feliz.

-¡Esto es una mierda!- Suigetsu tira el control, que tenía en su poder, con odio al suelo.

-¡Ja! ¡Ja!- Se reía el pelinegro de su hermano.

-Me las vas a ver…- Suigetsu estaba a punto de tirarse encima de el niño, pero su papá se pone delante de él.

-Suigetsu, esto es en cerio-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Mira, te prometo que de aquí a la próxima semana, seré tu hijo el universitario- Le dedico una sonrisa a su padre. –Si no, me puedes desheredar y echar de la casa-

- Hmn, Eso espero- Dijo yéndose de la sala con su esposa.

_**Una semana después**_

**-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!- Gritaba el alvino en su pieza.**

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Konohamaru entrando a su pieza.

-¡Hey!, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave- Dijo Suigetsu enojándose, el hermano menor ríe y le muestra la copia de su llave. –Maldito-

-¿Dime tu, que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué alegas como mujer?- Se acerca y sienta en la cama.

-N-No le digas a papá, pero… -hace una pausa- No eh encontrado ninguna universidad.- Konohamaru abre los ojos como platos y se queda mirándolo.

-Diablos Suigetsu, ¿no puedes ser más estúpido?- Ríe el chico.

-Cállate enano, todas las universidades decentes, mixtas o masculinas me rechazaron- se tapa la cara con una almohada.

-¿Enserio?, ¿puedo ver tu solitud?-

-¿Mi que, qué?- se sienta en la cama y se queda mirando a su hermano con cara inocente.

-Tú sabes, el papel con el que has estado tratando de entrar a las universidades-

-Ah, eso- se vuelve a acostar y apunta a su escritorio, Konohamaru se levanta, toma el sobre, lo guarda dentro de su pantaloncillo y deja un sobre cualquiera encima.

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo dándose vuelta para cruzar la puerta.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Suigetsu levantando su cabeza -¿Viniste hasta aquí para solo verme sufrir?- Konohamaru se da vuelta y le sonríe.

-¡Para eso estoy!- Se da nuevamente la vuelta y sale corriendo por la puerta, ya que vio que su hermano avía tomado un reloj para lanzárselo.

_**En la tarde**_

**Suigetsu estaba en puntillas a punto de salir de su casa, hasta que…**

-¡Suigetsu!- El nombrado se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre enfadado.

-¿S-Si?-

-Ya ha pasado la semana, dime, ¿encontraste o no universidad?- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el joven suspira y le devuelve la mirada.

-Bueno… Papá, yo… - Es interrumpido por su hermano menor.

-Pues claro que si la encontró- Dice bajando las escaleras.

-¿A si?- Dice el Padre algo impresionado.

-¡¿A si?!- Contesta el alvino, lo cual no pasa por alto el padre –D-Digo… claro que si-

-Hmn- El padre lo mira – ¿En cuál?-

-Bueno en la.. En la...- mira a su hermano esperando a que contestara él.

-En la universidad de la **perl di york- Sonrrie el chico con malicia.**

-Espera un segundo- el padre los mira con rara expresión al igual que Suigetsu. –Esa es una universidad para mujeres ¿no?-

-No, bueno, ya no lo es, su directora decidió transformarla en una mixta- responde Konohamaru

-Bueno, me alegra de que hayas entrado- Le Sonrrie a su hijo mayor y les da unas palmadas, Suigetsu le regala una sonrisa sincera y se marcha.

……

……

-¿Cómo fue eso?- Pregunta el alvino -¿De verdad entre? Y si fue así ¿Cómo pude si no mande ninguna solicitud ni nada?- Responde rápidamente el pelinegro

-Yo si la mande- Sonrrie.

-¿Pero como…?-

-La mande hoy en la mañana, te robe la solicitud y la envié- Sonrrie abiertamente.

-¿Y… Y de verdad entre?- Dice emocionado

-Claro que si hermano –lo empuja suavemente- Bueno, No exactamente como hombre- Se ríe en su cara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡A que te refieres!? –Dice el alvino enojado.

-Que esa universidad no se hiso mixta, sigue siendo de puras mujeres- ríe.

-¿Quieres decir que entre a una universidad de puras mujeres?-

-Claro que no, Quiero decir que estarás rodeado de puras mujeres mientras te gradúas y papá está orgulloso de ti- Levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Suigetsu lo miraba con cara perdida, hasta que capto.

-Pero…- hiso una pausa- tendría que vestirme como mujer, peinarme y hablar como una-

-Eso es lo de menos, savias que tienen duchas compartidas y además que compartirás la pieza con una de ellas. Tal vez tengas suerte y sea bella- Sonrrie mientras le sangra la nariz al igual que su hermano mayor.

-Espera un momento- lo mira como si algo estuviera planeando- .. ¿Tú que ganas?-

-El deshacerme de ti por lo menos los días de semana-

-Ho... Muy astuto hermanito- levanta la mano y Konohamaru choca su palma con la de él.

_**Fin Flash Back---**_

Y eso es lo que pasó, ahora mismo, me dirijo a mi paraíso.****


	2. Tú, mi nueva compañera de habitación

Bueno aquí les traigo el 2º capitulo de "¿Hombre, Mujer o una simple mentira?"  
Tenia que subirlo después de sobrevivir al terremoto de 8.8 xDD  
Gracias a la gente que paso a dejarme reviews y las que la leyeron sin dejar uno owo.

_Pensamientos  
_-Habla-  
Actos  
R**ecuerdos**

_Esto era una deshonra, yo aquí caminando a una universidad para mujeres con dos colitas, maquillaje en la cara, busto falso y una faldita. Sinceramente la faldita no se me hacia tanto problema, por que me sentía mas libre, lo que me molestara es que en el trayecto doce hombres me han mirado el trasero y silbado, ¡es molesto!, se que yo también lo he echo miles de veces pero es molesto que te lo hagan a ti, a las mujeres no les molesta pero con esta "mujer" es diferente. _

Suigetsu se encontraba en la entrada de la universidad, y se encontraba babeando por las hermosas chicas que se encontraban entrando y saliendo de la universidad. Era un paraíso de hombres, y de tal modo avían unos cuantos a la entrada y uno de ellos se quedo mirando al alvino.

-Hey preciosa, ven para acá ¿si?- decía un chico con pelo café y con un pequeño perrito en el hombro. Sin duda era Kiba.

-¿Por que no te vas hombre perro?- Dijo "la" alvina con su voz de hombre, lo cual iso que se quedaran todos los hombres sorprendidos al escuchar su voz mientras Suigetsu se marchaba, cuando pudieron reaccionar miraron a Kiba ,el cual seguía con la boca abierta, y se empezaron a reír de el.

Suigetsu tratando de no mirar mucho a las chicas para que no la trataran de "lesbiana" se dirigió a su nueva habitación a dejar sus cosas y si tiene suerte a conocer a su hermosa nueva compañera.

Había llegado, habitación 301, su nueva alcoba. Saco las llaves de su bolso y las puso en la cerradura, pero antes de que pudiese girarla y abrirla, desde adentro de la habitación le abrieron y vio un ser asqueroso dentro de el. No era posible ¿¡Esa chica seria su compañera?!.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡eres horrible!- dijo soltando su bolso y apartándose de la chica pelirroja.

-¿¡Como que horrible!?- Dijo la chica enojada, estaba apunto de golpearle hasta que alguien las interrumpe desde el interior de la habitación riendo.

-Ya puedes ir a tu habitación Karin, gracias por todo- Dijo una joven pelirosa y ojos jade acercándose a ambos. Esta si era hermosa, y ella si era su compañera de habitación.

-Claro Sakura- sonrrie la pelirroja a la nombrada, luego vuelve a ver a el alvino con una gran cara de enojo. -Bueno yo me voy Sakurita- se despide desde la puerta con la mano y se va. Suigetsu se quedo mirando a la pelirroja como se alejaba, le dio un escalofrío en toda la espalda y miro a la pelirosa que se encontraba mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- El chico se quedo mirándola embobado, sin poder reaccionar.

-He.., he.. el mio es..-Dijo el alvino fingiendo una voz mas femenina, pero no supo que contestar, ¿Que le diría? ¿Su nombre verdadero? ¿Que se llama Hozuki Suigetsu?, no podría así que pensó un poco y hablo inmediatamente antes de que la Haruno se pegunte que le pasa.- B-bueno yo me llamo Yagami Yuki- Dijo al fin el alvino.

-Que lindo nombre- Sonrió Sakura al igual que Suigetsu, aliviado, por que se avía creído que ese era su nombre verdadero- Yuki, ¿quieres acompañarme a la cafetería? Ahí te presentare a unas amigas – Dijo la pelirosa ojos jade animada.

_¿Que mejor que eso? Ir con una hermosa chica asta la cafetería a presentarme sus amigas._

-Claro, ¿Por que no?- Dijo entrando y dejando el bolso en la cama de arriba de la de Sakura. Me tomo de la mano y empezamos a caminar. Me sentía extraño, la verdad es que si yo viera dos mujeres tomadas de la mano creería que son lesbianas, lo cual seria una pena por que de verdad ella es muy hermosa. Pensó el alvino caminando al paso de la pelirosa mientras la miraba de reojo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería de la universidad. Era muy grande y hermosa, estaba llena de mesas por doquier, eran de cristal y tenían un pequeño mantel en el centro de la mesa y encima una rosa en un florero celeste. Era todo tan.. Femenino.

Mientas Suigetsu miraba a todos lados y admiraba cada detalle, Sakura buscaba con su mirada a sus amigas, hasta que las divisa en una barra sentadas todas juntas.

-Ven, ya encontré mi amigas- Dijo Sakura jalando a la "chica" hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas. Suigetsu miro a las jóvenes y encontró a una joven hermosa de pelo negro y ojos blancos, una joven de pelo café tomado con dos tomates y ojos del mismo color, diviso también a una hermana de uno de sus amigos, tenia pelo rubio y con una mecha de pelo tapándole un ojo. Ella era ino, hermana menor de Deidara, sus ojos eran iguales, avían veces en que teníamos que diferenciarlos por que uno de ellos tenia pechos y el otro no, ademas de sus voces.

-Hasta que llegas Sakura- Dijo Ino viendo a su amiga con una acompañante, se quedo mirando a la "joven" de pelo blanco, ojos morados y colmillos en vez de dientes. Le recordaba a alguien, ¿Pero a quien?. En ese momento le vino una imagen a la mente, una foto navideña que ahí encima de su chimenea de Suigetsu y su hermano. Abrió los ojos y se quedo plasmada.

-Perdón pero estaba con Karin ordenando mi pieza- Sonrió la Haruno mientras cerraba sus ojos y movía su pelo con una mano, al abrirlos noto que las miradas de sus amigas estaban sobre la "chica" nueva- A si claro, chicas, ella es Yagami Yuki-

-Hola- movió la mano de un lado a otro de forma para saludar.

-Hola- Dijeron todas excepto Hinata y Ino, ya que la ojiblanca tartamudeo y la rubia aun no reaccionaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bueno eso es todo xD**_

_**jesica-haruzuchia:**__** :'3 gracias por comentar, espero que te guste esta segunda parte del fic.**_

_**Bellamita-uchiha:**__** Gracias por tu comentario :3**_

bye! 


	3. Las fotos te salvan la vida

**Muy bien chicos owo, aquí les traigo el 3º capitulo de "¿Hombre, Mujer o una simple mentira?"  
Quería decirles a las personas que me han dejado reviews *--* los amo, son los únicos que me dan ganas de seguir ;o;.. aunque los que me dejan como history alert o demás también me inspiran *--*.  
Bueno aquí los dejo las reglas son:**

_-__Pensamientos-  
-_Habla-  
Actos o narración  
**Recuerdos**

-------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Luego de haberse presentado las chicas pidieron algo para comer, y luego se sentaron en una de esas mesas para devorarlo.

-Y bien Yagami Yuki, dime, ¿de donde eres?- preguntó la ojiazul, mirando a "la" alvina. Esta la miro con molestia, al parecía se traía algo entre manos.

-Bueno.. yo..- Dijo tratando de inventar alguna historia.- Vengo del campo, aya tengo toda mi familia, mi hermanita menor y yo nos venimos aquí, a la ciudad de Konoha.- El chico parecía que se le iva la voz, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con un tono mucho más fino que el que tiene.

-Entiendo, ¿y como es tu hermana?- La rubia llenaba de preguntas a la "chica", quería saber cuantas mentiras diría.

-Bueno ella tiene.. el pelo café oscuro y los ojos del mismo color.- sonrrie tierna-mente el chico.

-Que ternura, ¿y como se comporta con tigo? He oído que los hermanos menores son molestos- Se incorporó Sakura a la conversación, con una risa miró a Ino, la cual se encontraba mirando feo a la pelirrosa.- Sin ofender Ino, jeje es que hasta Deidara-kun dice que aveces eres una molestia- la pelirrosa hacia un movimiento con la mano, parecía que estaba ahuyentando moscas frente su cara, mientras una gota de sudor recorre su nuca, la joven rubia la miraba mas molesta cada segundo que pasaba.

-Lo detesto, ya que es una molestia, siempre me gana en los juegos de game-cube o en la play. Solo por que siempre hace trampa.- Dijo molesto el muchacho con su voz normal sin darse cuenta de aquello, hasta que sintió una mano dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, el joven mira a la chica que estaba haciéndole eso. Era Sakura, la cual tenia una cara sorprendida igual que todas las demás excepto la ojiazul quien le sonreía victoriosamente.

-¿Estas bien?, tienes la voz ronca.- Dijo la chica de ojos cafés, algo preocupada, dejando su jugo de frambuesa a un lado. Suigetsu también estaba sorprendido, al parecer hablo sin su tono de mujer, y por eso la miraban así. El chico tocio y se dio unos leves golpes en el pecho.

-Perdón, es que creo que me enfermé- el alvino se empezó rascarse la nuca. Todas al escuchar eso le sonríen tierna-mente a excepción de la rubia.

-T-tranquila, jeje t-tienes su-suerte de estar j-junto a Sakura- Dijo la ojiblaca, algo nerviosa, el chico mira a su compañera de cuarto quién se rascaba la nuca avergonzada.

-¿Por que?- preguntó intrigada "Yuki"con una sonrisa de lado izquierdo, mientras era mirado por una ojiazul impresionada.

-_¿Que? ¿por que mira a Sakura así?, bueno, ¡a saber! Debe ser parte de su espectáculo.- _Pensó la chica Yamanaka quien reposaba su cara en su mano derecha.

-Por que Sakurita es ayudante en el hospital, es enfermera.- Dijo la ojos café mientras miraba a "Yuki".- Sabes, todas deberíamos hacer lo que Sakura- retiró la mirada de la peliblanca y la lleva a la pelinegra.-En especial tu Hinata- le cierra un ojo a la chica y hace que esta se estremezca y sonroje.

-T-Ten-ten-san p-por favor no siga- empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Las chicas empezaron a reír a excepción de Suigetsu.

-No entiendo.- Dijo el joven alzando una ceja. La hermana menor de Deidara le sonrrie picara-mente y el chico la mira molesto.

-¿Que ahí que entender?, Lo que pasa es que desde que Sakura trabaja allí los chicos le piden que los revisen.- al decir esto la chica pelo chicle se tapa con las manos avergonzada. -O le piden lecciones para que ellos la revisen a ella- Ino miraba a su amiga pelirrosa, estaba entretenida haciéndola sonrojar- Aún recuerdo cuando mi hermano se la llevo a su pieza por que decía que tenia un malestar en el pecho- La joven empezó a reír con fuerzas al igual que la ojiblanca y la de pelo café. El joven solo empezó a maldecir a su amigo rubio, ¿como pudo a ver conocido y a verse llevado a su compañera de pieza y no a verle contado nada de nada? ¿como fue capaz de hacerle eso?.

-C-cállense, no fue divertido, D-Deidara-kun se quito la remera y se puso encima mío- dijo la ojijade tratando de hablar claro por la vergüenza que sentía. Las chicas empezaron a reír, a excepción de la alvina, el chico tenia una gran mirada de de odio, se notaba en e brillo de sus ojos, la rubia no pasó eso por alto. Eso la hizo entender, al chico le gustaba su amiga, se formó una gran sonoriza en su cara. No quería perder ese momento, quería seguir molestándolo.

-Pero no ahí que echarle la culpa de ser ayudante de el hospital de Konoha, no. Deidara siempre ah querido con tigo Sakura-chan- terminó de decir la rubia, el alvino noto como lo miraba, él entendió, la chica ya sabia quien era. Él le sonrió, la verdad no podía engañarla, de todas maneras ya conocía a los Yamanaka, nunca se les engaña fácilmente, siempre tenían alguna u otra forma de meterse en su cabeza. La chica sonrió victoriosa y siguió hablando.-Por alguna razón la primera vez de Sakura fue con mi hermanito- A la pobre pelirrosa le salia humo por las orejas, estaba tan pero tan roja que le pasaba eso.

El chico quedó congelado, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Su mejor amigo se acostó con ella y ni siquiera le dijo?, se paró de su asiento y golpea con extrema brutalidad la mesa, las chicas se asustan, todas menos Ino, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Q-que te pasa Yuki?- Preguntó la chica cabello café, el chico se soba la mano haciéndole creer a las demás que se pego.

-Perdonen me, enrecio, me pegue sin querer-el chico trato de reír como una mujer, lo cual le salio algo retorcido.- Voy al baño, ¿Ino-_chan _me acompañas?- La chica le sonrrie con los ojos serrados y se para de su asiento.

-Claro Yuki-_kun,_¡Perdón! Yuki-_chan. _Dios no se que me pasa.- Suigetsu la toma de la muñeca y se va con ella al baño.

-¿Que le pasa a esa chica?, es muy rara- la chica de ojos cafés hablo mientras comía una dona con relleno de manjar y bañada en chocolate.

-A m-mi me parece t-tierna- dijo la de ojos claros tomando bebida. Ten-ten y Sakura se quedan mirando a la chica algo impresionadas. Sakura suspira mientras revuelve su café.

-No hables así de ella, pasaré con ellas el resto del año, por favor.- Dijo mirando a la peli-café, esta le devuelve la mirada sonriendo- Solo me quiero llevar bien con ella, es lo único que busco-

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, no aremos nada.- Sonrió Hinata al estado de su amiga, parecía preocupada como se podía llevar la nueva con su mejor amiga, ya que ambas se fueron juntas al baño.

-Es que simplemente me parece extraña.- la chica que dijo eso estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, luego de un momento a otro sonrió de lado.- ¿Por que se demoran tanto?-

-De seguro se estarán maquillando- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras tomaba unos sorbos de su café.

Mientras...

Las dos "chicas" estaban llegando al baño, pero a pesar de eso siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una esquina de el, en el cual no había nadie. Cuando pararon Suigetsu se dio vuelta para ver a Ino.

-Vaya que te vez bien con dos moños- Sonríe la rubia. El chico le devuelve la sonrisa mientras se arregla los moños en su cabeza.

-Gracias, a mí y a Konohamaru nos costo mucho lograr hacerlo.- habló el chico con su voz normal, la chica rompe en risas, y el chico se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo la chica molesta mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas. -Si esto es una broma, no me gusta, eres compañero de cuarto de la frentona.- lo mira a los ojos pero este desviá su mirada- Y sé como la has estado mirando, y no quiero que te le tires encima en la noche.- El chico dejo que su imaginación volara y un pequeño chorro de sangre salio de su nariz.- ¡Ejeeem!- Suigetsu volvió a la realidad y vio a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-¿¡Por que tu y tu estúpido hermano nunca me contaron sobre esa pelirrosa!?- Dijo el peliblanco molestó. La chica se impresiono y se molesto tanto o más que él.

-¡¿Por que, preguntas?!- la chica escupía fuego por la boca, el chico se aparta un poco de ella para que si le lanza un golpe pueda esquivarlo- ¡Por que no te incumbe!, por que es mi mejor amiga y por que no eres mi amigo.- la chica se tranquilizó un poco y pensó en su hermano mientras sonreía de lado.- Bueno y mi hermano... creo que lo hizo por que la quería solo para él.- La chica se sobresalta al ver que dos brazos la levantan desde los hombros.- ¡Suigetsu bajame!-

-Dile a tu hermano que la próxima vez que lo vea lo mataré.- La chica sonrió victoriosamente nuevamente, parecía que es muy fácil sacar de sus casillas al chico.

-Parece que cuando dije "la primera vez de Sakura" tu pensaste en ellos dos juntos, ¿no es así?.- El chico la suelta y esta cae al piso, cayendo de trasero.-¡Auch! Ten mas cuidado, intento de universitaria- La chica se para y se va al lado del chico y con una voz mas baja le sigue contando -A puesto que te imaginaste a mi hermano con Sakura de bajo, ambos sudando y besándose.- el chico cierra su puño y empieza a hacer fuerza en el, contenía las ganas de salir corriendo para matar a Deidara. -Oh tal vez te imaginaste a Deidara recorriendo el cuerpo de Sakura con sus propias manos, boca y lengua.- la chica por ninguna manera dejaría escapar esta oportunidad, de poner celoso a el peliblanco, nunca se lo perdonaría si lo dejara en paz de una vez.

-Basta.- dijo el chico dándole la espalda a la joven.

-Capaz que por tu mente paso una imagen de mi hermano embistiendo a la frent...- no continuo al ver una hermosa foto entre las manos del joven. Era una foto de Sasuke en interiores y la remera entre sus manos, sin duda se estaba sacando la ropa.-D-d-d-dámela- dijo la chica arrodillándose ante él.

-Claro que te la daré, siempre y cuando no le digas a ninguna de tus compañeras lo que soy.- dijo el chico sonriendo tras saber que tenia a la chica en su poder. La oji-azul acierta con la cabeza y este se la pasa.- Buen perro, perdón debí decir "buena perra".- la chica pasaba esa foto por toda su cara mientras la besaba y abrazaba.

-Si,si,si. Lo que tu digas.- se para del suelo y lo toma de la muñeca.- Vayámonos, las otras devén estar preguntándose donde estamos- La chica guarda la foto en su escote.

-Yiuuugh- se queja de el movimiento que hizo su amiga. -¿Como haces eso?-

-Por favor, si Sakura lo hiciera tu no te negarías, ¿verdad?- el chico estuvo pensando en el trayecto y unas mesas antes de que llegaran donde las chicas, Suigetsu le responde.

-No claro que no, mientras sea una foto mía.- Dijo divertido el chico.

Luego de que cada una de las chicas terminara su bocadillo, el timbre para ir a sus respectivas clases sonó. Todas se pararon para ir a sus salas y prepararse para el primer día de el resto de sus vidas.

--------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí concluye el tercer capítulo de "¿Hombre, mujer o una simple mentira?"**

XD espero que les aya gustado.

MilfeulleS: xD sii! Claro que lo reconocerá! Xd, muchas gracias por tu comentario, bye

**nachi123**: Claro que sería un honor ponerle pareja a Karin n n, esperá y veras, y gracias por tu gran comentario *-* esos son los que amo xdd

**bellamita-uchiha: **perdón si hago los capítulos muy cortos DD: es que, la imaginación no me alcanza para más xDÛ, bueno gracias por pasarte byee.

**Xsakura:** muchas gracias! Bueno *-* aquí esta el cap xD espero que te guste!


End file.
